I Want You, Jaune Arc
by The Loneliest Of All
Summary: Jaune thinks back to the moment that led to his casually intimate relationship with Ruby.


Ruby pushed Jaune up against the lockers. She kissed him with blazing hot passion, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She explored his mouth, stopping only occasionally to get a quick burst of air in her lungs. He didn't stop her, he could never stop her. He grabbed a hold of her waist, kissing her back with more force than even she could muster. He mused on the situations that led this to be a normal occurrence.

* * *

They had all just got back from class, hoping to change into their casual clothes and relax a little. Class was weirder than usual, mainly because Ruby wouldn't stop staring at him. If he didn't know any better, he would assume she had a crush on him. But he knew that was impossible, how could someone as amazing as Ruby get a crush on him? But still, he couldn't forget the look in her eyes. It was... Lustful? He shivered, clutching his arms around his chest. Ruby noticed and walked up to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. It was a normal show of affection for them, but there was something different about it. He didn't know what, he could just tell. "Jaune? I was thinking, maybe we should have a team leader's meeting later. I thought up some new strategies that I think you would like!" She gave a lascivious grin when she said the word 'like,' but of course, he didn't notice.

"Sure. Sounds good!" Ruby removed her arm from his shoulder, and smiled happily!

"Great, meet me in our dorm around six!" She ran off to the front of group, and started talking with Yang. Jaune sighed. Something was up, he would have to convince Ruby to tell him why she was staring.

A couple hours later, Jaune knocked on their door, and it was answered by Ruby. She looked nervous for some reason. She invited him in, and that's when he noticed the smell. It was like someone opened a portal to heaven, and all the wonderful scents washed through the room. She had clearly lit some scented candles. He wasn't complaining or anything, he loved scented candles. "So, about those strategies?" She blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Right, take a seat and we'll get right on that." He did as she said, and for the next hour, they talked of battle strategies and team formations.

"So yeah, what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think they're all great, besides one or two things, but they're very minor, no need to worry about them." She sighed in relief, thankful that she didn't waste all that time coming up with them. She decided that it was time to enact her plan, and got up and sat down again beside Jaune. She took a deep breath, steeling her nerves.

"Okay, Jaune. So, we've known each other for about a year now."

"Yep, and so far, it's been the greatest year of my life. I would say that I have you to thank for that!" She blushed and pulled him into a hug.

"Aw, it's been great for me too! You're the greatest friend I've ever had!" Jaune didn't know why he felt so sad when she said that. Maybe he was hoping that she considered him something more than a friend, or a best friend. "But, I've been thinking lately." He felt his heart pound against his chest.

"Thinking?"

"Yeah…" She pushed him down on the bed, straddling his hips. "I want to be something a bit more than friends. Maybe… Maybe not boyfriend and girlfriend… But something a little more… Personal? Than what we have now, anyway." Jaune gulped, suddenly extremely nervous. She lifted his shirt a bit, revealing his stomach. She placed her hands under the hem of his shirt, and pulled it up slowly as she traced along his torso. "You may have noticed me staring in class, among other things. But I've been very secretive about those." Her voice was sensual, it seemed to wrap around him and twist, constricting him in ways that nothing else could. "And it wasn't too long ago that I realized, I don't want to go out with you. I don't have any romantic feelings for you. But what I want is something a lot more… Simple." She leaned down and kissed along his chest, making her way to his neck, and finally to his ear. She nibbled on his ear gently, causing him to shudder and moan. She smiled wickedly, and whispered."I want _you, _Jaune Arc." He wanted her too. He wanted her so bad, and he wasn't going to let the opportunity to have her slip away! He flipped her underneath him, and she let out a cry of surprise. She liked where this was going! He lifted her top off, and pulled her skirt down. He flung them across the room, not minding where he threw them. She fumbled with his zipper, she managed to get his pants undone without it being too much of a hassle. He pulled his jeans off, and threw them away too.

"Before we go any further, are you completely positive this is what you want?" She pulled him into a kiss.

"Yes. I'm completely positive." And so they began.

* * *

He smiled into the kiss, making her smile as well. He didn't really know what they were. Were they friends? Were they lovers? Were they best friends, who on occasion would fuck each other's brains out? That one seemed the most likely. But lately, things have been a little different. There was romantic tension around them. Everyone could see it, clear as day. One of them would be caught staring, and look away with a blush on their face. Or they would accidently touch hands when walking together, and then they would apologize flusteredly and try to change the subject. Maybe they were falling for each other, or maybe not. But they would get there when they got there. Right now, they would just go with the flow. They way they always have. He pushed her into the bathroom, after all, that was why they were excused from class. After they were done, they would straighten up the best they could, and walk back in exactly three minutes from each other. No one would be any the wiser, and everything would go on exactly the way it has been.

* * *

Author's Notes: I finally found some free time to sit down and write a bit! I was going to write another chapter for Snow Falls On A Yellow Rose, but this sorta happened instead… I was originally going to write smut, but I felt like that kind of ruined the feel of it, so I left it out. Enjoy!


End file.
